terrian_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tormagrooten (Prison)
Tormagrooten is N.O.V.A.'s prison where they put traitors and people they take down as evildoers. There are two sides that are divided evenly between the halves of the fortress. Right Side: The Mellow Side The right side acts as a relatively normal prison used for catching and imprisoning evildoers. Left Side: The Madness Side the left side is nicknamed "The Madness Side". It is mostly for traitors. Prisoners are put here with the intention of torturing them, making them go insane, or killing them slowly and painfully. Only enough food and water is given so that each prisoner won't die via hunger or thirst and no more. The bedding is made with small raggedy blankets and scratchy rugs. Disease and death is very common. If a prisoner gets sick, they aren't treated. There is also a small static noise playing via speakers in the walls that drive prisoners off the walls and often reduce their sleep. The prisoners are hungry, thirsty, exhausted, sick, insane, and tired endlessly. Happiness is also leached away and smiling, laughing, grinning, singing, and humming are all banned. Mason was sent here, however he managed to stay sane due to knowledge he did the right thing and that any other choice would have resulted in much worse endings. Prisoners * Hagrid * Old Man * Parabones * Skeleton * Ryuji * Sammy Lawrence * Mason (For A Short Time) Trivia * According to Mason, ** It is pronounced Torr-Mah-Groo-Tann. ** The place runs on a generator that has enough power to run for 10 Marioplexes (a Marioplex is a made-up number that is 1 with 12,431 zeroes behind it, second largest known number, Marr-Ee-Oh-Plex.). *** As a side note, Mason did not go into detail or even name the creature, but Mason said the creature with the world's longest lifespan is a creature that can live for 6 Marioplexes. ** Tormagrooten has existed for many Terriannises (a Terriannise is a made-up number that is 1 with 59 Marioplexes of zeroes behind it, largest known number, Tair-Ee-Uh-Nee-S). There are crude cave drawings of a floating island with a dark blueish-purplish fortress on it that are from both the times of the dinosaurs, cavemen, and the ice age. ** There are also hyroglifics depicting the design (of the floating island and the fortess), pirate maps depicting failed breakthroughs into it (so maybe that's why they seem to have some realistic looking pirate relics), scrolls depicting the design and much more. ** A half ripped up Shakespeare poem was found about it. (NOTE: THIS IS CANON TO TERRIAN WORLD NOT REAL LIFE, TORMAGROOTEN DOESN'T EXIST IN REAL LIFE). ** He states once the gang has broken him out of there that apparently focusing on a memory that is not a happy one but that you are content with is able to combat the insanity-giving properties of the place. *** Mason stated, however, that the time of when the gang arrived, he was only a little from his breaking point. Category:Locations Category:Items Category:Locations Within The Mushroom Kingdom